No me ames
by Hermy Evans
Summary: Este es un song fic de la pareja HHr, espero que les guste mucho... harto drama... ¿que pasara finalmente con esta pareja? entren y descubranlo... Reviews plis!


_**Hola! Aquí toy con un song fic de la pareja Harry-Hermy... una de mis favoritas... espero que les guste... ¡A leer!**_

"_**No me ames"**_

No, no podía estar pasándole a él, no tenia permitido el amor, podía causar muchos años por eso y no podía soportar que a ella le pasara algo, no se lo perdonaría nunca... ¿Por que la vida tenia que ser así, tan injusta con él? Pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no podía decidir cuando enamorarse y cuando no y al corazón nada ni nadie podía engañarlo. Ella le había confesado todo lo que sentía y él, por un loco maniático, no podía hacerlo...

**Flash Back **

Harry se encontraba en el campo de quidditch, volar era lo único que le servia para despejarse, era como dejar todos los problemas en tierra y no preocuparse por nada, de repente sintió su nombre, pronunciado por la persona que más lo entendía en el mundo, por su ángel guardián, él bajo a ver que le sucedía, pero aun no se daba cuenta de los sentimientos que hacia tiempo, ya habían comenzado a apropiarse de su razón y corazón.

-¿Que sucede, Hermy?- le pregunto con un deje de preocupación en la voz

-Harry, ya no aguanto más, pero esto es mayor que todo mi ser y definitivamente ya no lo soporto...

-Tranquila, vamos al lago y ahí me dices que es lo que te sucede, ya me empiezas a preocupar- le dijo tomándola de la mano y guiándola hacia un gran haya que había a un costado del lago. Cuando llegaron, ambos se sentaron uno al lado del otro- Y bien¿Que me tenias que decir?- pregunto interesado en saber que le sucedía a la chica de ojos color miel. Esta tenia la mirada perdida en el lago, en donde el calamar gigante sacaba sus tentáculos al ultimo sol otoñal.

-Veras, Harry... yo... yo te amo... ya no puedo soportarlo mas, eh intentado olvidarte... pero nada me resulta- soltó de repente y sin previo aviso, beso a Harry dulcemente, dejándolo muy sorprendido, cuando este salió de su estupefacción y su mente pudo unir una frase coherente dijo...

-Pero Hermy... esto no puede estar pasando...

-¿Y por que no?- pregunto la castaña interrumpiéndolo, con lagrimas que luchaban por salir

-Porque... yo no tengo derecho a amar a alguien- respondió en un susurro, cabizbajo.

-¿Y por que no?- volvió a preguntar- ¿Acaso tú no eres una persona con sentimientos, una persona que puede amar?- dijo sin tratar de detener las lagrimas que caían silenciosas por su rostro, ya no lo soporto mas y se fue de ahí, dejando a Harry con sus sentimientos confusos.

**Fin Flash Back **

**_Dime por que lloras_**

_**De felicidad**_

_**Y por que te ahogas**_

_**Por la soledad**_

_**Di por que me tomas**_

_**Fuerte así mis manos**_

_**Y tus sentimientos**_

_**Te van llevando...**_

Cuando ya había ordenado sus pensamientos, tomo una decisión, ella tenia razón, por supuesto que el tenia derecho a enamorarse, pero aun así tenia miedo a que le sucediera algo. Ahora la iba a buscar, no tenia el mapa a mano, pero su instinto lo guiaba, la encontró después de buscar un rato, estaba en la torre de astronomía viendo los terrenos de Hogwarts, no se había percatado que alguien había llegado.

-Hermy- murmuro. Ella al oír su voz se sobresalto y giro con cierta sorpresa

-¿Si?

-Eh tomado una decisión... pero aun no logro comprender por que te has enamorado de mi... digo... ¿Quien estaria enamorado de alguien que pondría su vida en peligro?

-Creo que la respuesta esta en frente tuyo...- Murmuro con algo de gracia- Me da lo mismo que Voldemort este también detrás de mi, mientras tenga a la persona que mas amo junto a mi- él al escuchar esto la abrazo, nunca nadie le había dicho algo parecido...

_**Yo te quiero tanto**_

_**y por que será**_

_**loco testarudo**_

_**no lo dudes más**_

_**aunque en el futuro**_

_**haya un muro enorme**_

_**yo no tengo miedo**_

_**quiero enamorarme... **_

-¿Por que no me das una oportunidad¿Por que no te das tú una oportunidad para ser feliz?- le pregunto una vez que deshicieron el abrazo

-Si la mereces, mereces todas las oportunidades del mundo... Pero en cambio yo... Yo soy demasiado peligroso... No puedo arrastrar a mas junto a mi... Seria una muerte segura...

-Pero aun así mereces una oportunidad... No puedes dar todo por el mundo... también mereces amor... mereces ser feliz...

_**No me ames**_

_**porque pienses**_

_**que parezco diferente**_

_**tú no piensas que es lo justo**_

_**ver pasar el tiempo juntos... **_

-¿Acaso nunca te has preguntado por que el destino es así?- volvió a preguntar Hermione

-¿Así como?- pregunto confundido

-Todas las personas, sea como sea, merecen ser felices y después de todo el sufrimiento que has tenido... ¿No crees que mereces, aunque sea solo unos instantes de felicidad?- preguntó tratando de hacer entrar en razón al ojiverde

-Tienes razón- dijo finalmente- merezco una oportunidad de ser feliz, después de hacerme en razón... me eh dado cuenta que yo también te amo y quiero estar contigo... Hermione Granger... ¿Aceptaría ser mi bella novia?- pregunto con una sonrisa

-Mmm... ser la novia de un cabezota... ¡Por supuesto!- Acepto feliz de que pudiera hacer cambiar a Harry, este al escuchar su respuesta la atrajo hacia si y se fundieron en un apasionado beso.

_**No me ames**_

_**que comprendo**_

_**la mentira que seria**_

_**si tú amor no merezco**_

_**no me ames**_

_**mas quédate otro día **_

Las semanas pasaban y todo iba "viento en popa"... Demasiado tranquilo. Voldemort no había provocado mas ataques y eso los tenia a todos en alerta. En Hogwarts ya todos sabían de la nueva pareja, que hacia tiempo se veía venir. Un día, sin que nadie lo esperara, en una salida a Hogmedae que habían tenido, sucedió lo que no pasaba hacia tiempo. Harry y Hermione iban por las calles de Hogmedae tranquilamente, cuando un grupo de mortifagos apareció de la nada, todos se defendían como podían, pero uno no alcanzo a hacerlo a tiempo y callo muerto... Dean Thomas, amigo de los chicos, había sido asesinado, esto hizo que Harry tomara una decisión...

-Hermy... debemos terminar... lo de hoy fue un aviso... tú puedes ser la próxima... no quiero arriesgarte... si a ti te pasa algo por mi culpa... yo muero...

-Pero Harry...

-No... no hay peros que valgan... esto llega hasta aquí- dijo duramente dejando a Hermione hecha un mar de lagrimas.

_**No me ames**_

_**porque estoy perdido**_

_**porque cambie el mundo**_

_**porque es el destino**_

_**porque no se puede**_

_**somos un espejo**_

_**y tu así serias**_

_**lo que yo de mi reflejo... **_

¿Por que no podía hacer que entrara en razón¿Tanto le costaba entender que ella lo amaba y le daba lo mismo estar en peligro contar de estar a su lado? Pero Harry ya había sufrido muchas perdidas, primero cuando era bebé había perdido a sus padres, luego en quinto año a su padrino y el año recién pasado a su querido mentor, de seguro ya no soportaría ver morir a las personas que de verdad amaba. En realidad no le daba lo mismo morir, pero por estar al lado de él podía arriesgarse, mientras estuvieran juntos iba a ser menor el peligro. Ya le empezaba a hacer daño por dentro, lo intentaría una vez mas, o de lo contrario intentaría no amarle... olvidarlo...

_**No me ames**_

_**para estar muriendo **_

_**dentro de una guerra**_

_**llena de arrepentimientos... **_

No se equivocaba, lo conocía tan bien que lo encontró en donde creía que lo haría, estaba en la torre de astronomía, era el lugar favorito de él, de ambos, aunque él prefería a veces el campo de quidditch, estaba sentado en el suelo, con la cabeza oculta en las rodillas, no distinguía muy bien que era lo que hacia, se acerco sigilosamente y al hacerlo notó que estaba sollozando, nunca lo había visto así, se preocupo mucho...

-Harry... ¿Que te sucede?- pregunto en un susurro sentándose al lado de él

-Ya no doy mas, Hermy... No se por que tengo que ser ti el que se sacrifica... quiero estar contigo... pero tengo miedo...

-¿Miedo a que, Harry?

-A que te suceda algo por mi maldita culpa... A que mueras- terminó en un susurro

-Pero Harry, mientras estemos ambos juntos no tendría que pasar nada, los dos hacemos un excelente equipo, se que ambos podemos luchar contra Voldemort... Solo te pido una oportunidad más... Si algo me sucede entonces me alejare de ti, intentare olvidarte... Pero antes de eso dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que juntos somos un equipo- cuando termino una débil sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Harry el cual asintió lentamente, así unieron sus labios una vez mas para transmitirse todo el amor que sentían...

_**No me ames**_

_**para estar en tierra**_

_**quiero alzar el vuelo**_

_**con tu gran amor**_

_**por el azul del cielo... **_

Los días pasaban y los ataques eran cada vez mas graves, por lo mismo a los alumnos ya no les estaba permitido salir fuera de los alrededores del castillo, cada día habían mas asesinatos, pero en el colegio había una vida casi normal, a los de séptimo ya les quedaba menos para dar sus extasis, pero eso no evitaba que se pudieran divertir. Ron había comenzado a salir con Luna, a ambos se les veía muy felices, al igual que Harry y Hermione los cuales desaparecían misteriosamente para luego volver a veces un par de horas o al otro día muy felices, por ahora no había nada que se interpusiera entre ellos dos... Pero eso podía cambiar en cualquier momento...

_**No se que decirte**_

_**esa es la verdad**_

_**si la gente quiere**_

_**sabe lastimar**_

_**tu y yo partiremos**_

_**ellos no se mueven**_

_**pero en este cielo **_

_**sola no me dejes... **_

Estaban un día, las dos parejas dando un paseo, felices por los jardines del colegio, disfrutando de uno de los últimos días antes de salir de vacaciones de navidad, aunque ellos las pasarían en el colegio, por seguridad. Iban bordeando el lago cuando de repente Hermione se detuvo...

-Hermy, querida... ¿Que tienes?- pregunto Harry preocupado por la castaña. Pero esta no pudo responder ya que todo se volvió negro, se había desmayado, Harry, preocupado la tomo en brazos y junto con Ron y Luna la llevaron a la enfermería. Al ver esto, la enfermera los saco, excusando que tenia que examinarla, así, muy preocupado, Harry tuvo que esperar afuera...

_**No me dejes, no me dejes**_

_**no me escuches**_

_**si te digo "no me ames"**_

_**no me dejes, no desarmes**_

_**mi corazón con ese "no me ames"... **_

Abrió los ojos lentamente, estaba en la enfermería y Madame Pomfrey estaba a su lado, examinándola, al ver que despertaba se sorprendió.

-¡Srta. Granger!, por lo visto a despertado..

-Si... ¿que me sucedió¿Por que estoy aquí?

-¿No recuerda nada?- cuestiono la enfermera

-Bueno, recuerdo que estábamos Ron, Luna, Harry y yo dando una vuelta por el lago, cuando de repente todo se puso negro y luego desperté aquí...

-Si, eso se debe a que tuvo una baja de presión, nada preocupante...

-¿Y Harry?

-Él esta afuera con sus amigos, ahora lo hago entrar, debo darles una noticia- dijo la enfermera antes de ir a la puerta y hacer entrar a los chicos junto con Luna que seguía ahí para ver como se encontraba su amiga...

_**No me ames, te lo ruego**_

_**mi amargura déjame**_

_**sabes bien que no puedo**_

_**que es inútil**_

_**que siempre te amaré... **_

-¿Y bien?- pregunto preocupado Harry, tomándole la mano a su novia

-No es nada grave, solo fue una baja de presión, normal en su estado...

-¿Que estado?- pregunto Hermione interrumpiendo a la enfermera

-Si me dejara terminar... Bueno, Sr. Potter, Srta. Granger¡Felicitaciones!, la Srta. Granger esta esperando un bebé, tiene dos meses de embarazo... En realidad me sorprende mucho que no haya sido usted la que se enterara, siendo alumna modelo...

-No, esto no puede ser... Es una broma... yo... yo... ¿Embarazada?

-Creo que e sido clara Srta. Granger- respondió divertida la enfermera

-O sea... voy a ser papá- murmuro Harry. A no ser que el bebé no sea mio- añadió en son de broma

-¡Harry!- lo regaño la ojimiel- ¡Me ofendes!

-Bueno, ahora iré a hablar con la directora para ver que medidas tomaremos, de ahí se las comunicaremos- dijo Madame Pomfrey abandonando la enfermería y dejando a la pareja muy feliz por la noticia...

_**No me ames**_

_**pues te haré sufrir**_

_**con este corazón que**_

_**se lleno de mil inviernos... **_

La noticia se había esparcido rápido por el castillo, nadie podía creer que la alumna ejemplar de Hogwarts, estaba esperando un hijo, pero eso no les importaba en lo mas mínimo a la pareja, ya que ambos eran felices, Harry le había pedido matrimonio a Hermione, ya que no quería que ella se alejara de su lado y esta gustosa había aceptado, se casarían en Hogwarts, antes de terminar, nada impediría este enlace, o al menos eso pensaban...

_**No me ames**_

_**para así olvidarte**_

_**en tus días grises**_

_**quiero que me ames**_

_**solo por amarme... **_

El día de la unión, estaban todos los amigos mas cercanos de la pareja y los padres de Hermione, se realizaría en el gran salón. Ella entró radiante al gran salón, tomada del brazo de su padre, lucia un hermoso vestido color rosa pastel que dejaba ver ya que un pequeño bultito se notaba, ya tenia cuatro meses. Harry la esperaba en el altar, muy feliz. La ceremonia ya estaba por terminar, solo faltaba que dieran el _"sí"_. Cuando ya se estaban besando un fuerte estruendo los sacó de su ensueño, las puertas del gran salón se abrieron dando paso a una veintena de mortifagos guiados por el mismísimo Voldemort, la hora de la batalla final había llegado. Los miembros de la Orden del Fénix se pusieron en guardia, listos para atacar.

-Hermione, vete de aquí, saca a tus padres, a llegado la hora- dijo Harry, cuando la batalla había comenzado

-No Harry, no me iré a ninguna parte... No puedo dejarte solo...- lloraba Hermione

-Sal de aquí, estas embarazada, pones la vida del bebé en peligro y la tuya también, hazlo por él...- dijo Harry esquivando un hechizo- ¡**VETE**!

-_¡Te amo!_- dijo Hermione dándole un beso en los labios

-Yo también te amo... ahora vete... estaré bien...

-¡Que tierno!- dijo una voz fría detrás de la pareja- lastima que esta sea la ultima vez que se verán con vida...

-¡En tus sueños, Voldemort!- respondió Harry al ver que su mujer ya estaba a salvo, se concentro en la batalla y salir victorioso por su _familia..._

_**No me ames**_

_**tu y yo volaremos**_

_**uno con el otro**_

_**y seguiremos siempre juntos**_

_**este amor es como el sol que sale**_

_**tras de la tormenta**_

_**como dos cometas**_

_**en la misma estela... **_

La batalla había finalizado, Harry había logrado acabar con Voldemort, algunos mortifagos habían logrado escapar, otros se habían ido directamente a Azkaban. Hermione estaba al lado de su ahora esposo, este estaba, como los muggles decían, en estado de coma, había matado a Voldemort, si, pero ahora nadie sabia si el sobrevivía o no. Ella estaba destrozada y por mas que habían intentado, los sanadores no habían logrado separarla de Harry. Sin que se hubiese percatado él había empezado a abrir sus ojos

-Hermy...- murmuro con pocas fuerzas, Hermione al escuchar esto dio un salto

-Tranquilo, Harry, voy a llamar a los sanadores- dijo haciendo un ademán de ponerse de pie

-No... me queda poco tiempo...

-Pero que dices, Harry, tú tienes que estar conmigo... con el bebé...- dijo al borde de las lagrimas, en ese momento la puerta se abrió dando paso a un pelirrojo

-¡Harry¡Has despertado!- dijo alegremente Ron

-Ron... prométeme algo...- dijo Harry mirando intensamente a Ron

-Pero hablas como si te estuvieras despidiendo- dijo desconcertado Ron

-Prométeme que cuidaras a Hermy y a mi hijo pase lo que pase...- siguió como si no hubiese existido interrupción alguna- los cuidaras a ambos...

-No Harry, no me dejes sola ahora... por favor...- suplicaba Hermione llorando

-Nunca te dejare sola... Siempre estaré contigo, no físicamente... Pero me encontraras aquí...- le dijo señalándole el corazón- Cuando te sientas sola, ahí estaré yo para escucharte... Cuando sientas el viento en tu rostro, seré yo quien te acaricia... Cuando sientas las gotas de lluvia en tu rostro, serán mis lagrimas de felicidad... Cuando sientas el susurro de las hojas de los árboles en el parque, seré yo dándote animo para seguir adelante...

-por favor... ¡no me dejes!

-Hermy... ya no me queda tiempo... mis padres, Sirius y Albus me esperan... mi alma siempre estará contigo... _¡Te amo!_

-Yo también te amo...- dijo Hermione dándole un tierno beso en los labios de Harry y este correspondiendo... el ultimo beso antes de que el cayera muerto...

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

_Bueno, aquí termina... es algo triste pero me gusto como finalmente a quedado... espero que haya sido de su agrado. La canción es **de Marck Anthony** **y Jennifer López** y se **llama no me ames**, si pueden ver el video clip de esta canción lo entenderán mejor ;-) déjenme sus reviews para saber si les a gustado o no... solo tienen que darle Go al botoncito de abajo ;-) y de paso promocionar mi otro fic... **"Los merodeadores enamorados de las witch"**Para los interesados :D Aiozzz...** Monikita de Lupin...**_


End file.
